


Impossible Possibilities

by MidnightStorm6593



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Complete, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStorm6593/pseuds/MidnightStorm6593
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up naked next to Damon Salvatore is strange enough. What it leads to next, is even stranger, but Bonnie wouldn't change it for the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Month 1**

It all happens in a blur of tequila and vodka and other alcohol that Bonnie didn’t know the name of. It didn’t really matter because she couldn’t remember any of it anyway. They had been having a ‘Klaus is dead and Stefan is (hopefully) back for good’ celebration and the last thing she could remember was Elena tripping over her own two feet because she was the clumsiest drunk ever.

That’s what made it so disconcerting to wake up naked in bed next to an equally naked Damon with what felt like one of the worst headaches of her life.

“Did we have sex?” she asks, knowing that was a stupid question because it was so blatantly obvious that they did, but she didn’t really know what else to say to him.

Damon raises his eyebrows, his look silently telling her, _What do you think?_

She groans and slaps a hand to her forehead because as far as drunken mistakes go, this is a very, very big mistake to make.

They get dressed in silence, neither one saying a word to another.

As Bonnie leaves, she realizes something: it took more than just several bottles of alcohol to get a vampire drunk, which meant that, more like than not, Damon had known what he was doing the entire time.

She considers marching right back in to yell about how he had taken advantage of her and it wasn’t like she would have been entirely wrong, but she decides it wasn’t worth the trouble. Her and Damon had kind of sort of become friends somewhere in between the collapse of her relationship of Jeremy thanks to the ghost of his past girlfriends and his guilt over his brother selling his soul to Klaus to save his life.

She had assumed that he still carried a torch for Elena and maybe she wasn’t wrong, but he had clearly conceded the battle of winning her heart because if Stefan and Elena could survive something like Klaus, then they were so obviously meant to be together.

No, it was just so much better to leave this as a drunken mistake.

 

**Month 2**

She becomes a bit nervous when she realizes she skipped her period for the second time in a row. She had tried to tell herself how irrational her fears were because it was supposed to be impossible to get pregnant by a vampire, but if Bonnie Bennett had learned _anything_ in her life it was that the impossible was very possible.

She also knows that she can’t pass off the fact that she can’t keep down some foods and that certain smells and sights make her nauseous as a little stomach bug. It wasn’t bad enough to be something extreme like food poisoning, but no minor stomach illnesses last for three weeks.

She tries to put it off as long as she possibly could, but she decides that not knowing would bother her more. So, she drives out of town to go to the drug store because if anyone in Mystic Falls catches her buying a pregnancy test then it would spread all over town in a matter of hours.

She buys four different tests from four different brands, knowing that it’s overkill, but she wants to be extra sure. She also knows that the disapproving looks from the middle-age cashier are not simply her imagination.

She rushes home, smuggling her contraband in even though she knows that it’s unnecessary because her father wasn’t home. He was never home.

She locks herself in the bathroom still considering putting it off because, seriously, this just shouldn’t be happening at all. When she finally decides it’s time to bite the bullet and find out the truth, she carefully reads over the directions for each pregnancy test three times, not wanting to mess it up because that would just destroy her already frayed nerves.

In the end all but one test comes back positive, telling her that she was pregnant. She double checks the directions to make sure that she was reading it right because there was just no way this was happening to her.

How the hell was she supposed to tell Damon?

 

**Month 3**

By the time she finally manages to work up the nerve to tell Damon, she can already see a little baby bump forming on her once flat tummy. It was small enough that she could pass it off as a bit of extra weight, but she knows that within another two months or so it would no longer be possible.

They’re at one of the gang’s many post-Klaus get-togethers at the old Salvatore boarding house, sitting apart from the rest of the group because they were the only ones there that didn’t have a significant other. Elena had Stefan and Caroline had Tyler and Jeremy had finally decided that he really didn’t want anything to do with the supernatural anymore (not that Bonnie could blame him), so he never came to any of their little gatherings.

She doesn’t know how to tell him other than blurting out “I’m pregnant and it’s yours and I have no clue how it’s even possible, but apparently it is.” She knew that everyone else but Elena could have heard her because of their super hearing, but they were all far too wrapped up in their own little world to notice Bonnie and Damon in theirs.

“I know,” he replies quietly, his icy blue eyes trained on the small bump of her stomach. “I hear another heartbeat whenever you’re around. It’s tiny and faint, but it’s still there.”

She doesn’t bother to ask why he never said anything if he already knew because some of her fears were soothed because she could tell by the expression in Damon’s face that he would have her back on this one like he did that one night he helped her fake her death to escape Klaus.

Damon was far from the ideal image of a father, but right now, knowing that he would at least _try_ was all that mattered.

 

**Month 4**

Damon begins checking up on her every night since she told him. She finds it sort of sweet, albeit a bit strange because it was _Damon_ and Damon just never seemed the type to do that sort of thing.

Then again, he’s known for surprising her quite a bit.

“You should move in with me,” he tells her one night during one of his weekly checkups.

“Why?” Bonnie asks. She’s only half paying attention to Damon, more engrossed in some trashy nighttime reality show. She didn’t really like those sorts of shows, but it’s easier to watch them to make sense of what her own reality is.

Bonnie and Damon don’t have a particularly romantic relationship. They don’t kiss or cuddle or do anything that would indicate romance. They never even mention the fateful act that led to the little life growing inside of her once.

“Because we’re going to be having a baby and it has plenty of space.” His tone all but spells out the word ‘duh’ to her, letting her know that he thinks she’s being dense at the moment.

“You want to try explaining that to my father? He still doesn’t even know I’m pregnant,” she replies dryly with a shrug. She knows Damon is right it probably would be simpler to move in with him, but she still hasn’t quite accepted the fact that they’re having a baby as reality.

She still doesn’t even know what she’s supposed to tell her father. He was never home, but he still prided himself on having a smart, responsible daughter that he didn’t have to worry about getting into trouble while he was away on business trips. That in itself was a bit ironic because all she ever does is end up in trouble like dealing with vampires and werewolves and hybrids and ghosts, but somehow being pregnant seemed much scarier than any of that.

She gets the feeling that trying to convince her father that she was really a witch would be easier than telling him she was pregnant.

“I could just compel him,” Damon offers, snatching the remote away from her to change the channel.

“No. We’re not compelling him just so we have an easy way out,” she replies firmly. In reality, though, she knows that she’ll probably just end up letting him do it anyway.

“Suit yourself,” he replies with a shrug. She sees that he changed the channel to something that looks particularly gory and she feels her stomach churning.

She glares at him and smacks him as hard as she could even though she knows he won’t even feel it before she runs to the bathroom to empty her stomach. Morning sickness was such a lie because it happened all day.

According to all the pregnancy books and websites she’s been on, she’s reaching the stage of her pregnancy where the morning sickness she be stopping any week. Not that that really meant a whole lot because they all but stated that things would get much worse from

 

**Month 5:**

In the end she finally does decide to move in with Damon because it would make life so much easier and he wouldn’t stop pestering her about it.

Before she does, though, she decides it’s time to tell everyone about the pregnancy. She was at the point where loose clothing couldn’t simply hide the ever-growing bump of her stomach and Elena would soon get suspicious if she wasn’t already.

When she first tells Elena, the pretty brunette is shocked, but once she gets over the whole “You and _Damon_ had sex?” and “I thought vampires weren’t supposed to be able to have kids,” she’s happy for Bonnie and calls dibs on being godmother as if there was ever any doubt to that.

She also sees a glimmer of hope in Elena’s eyes because if Bonnie and Damon were going to have a baby, a feat seemingly impossible, then maybe one day she and Stefan could start a family of their own. Bonnie doesn’t have the heart to tell her that she suspects it’s a witchy sort of thing that almost never happens.

When she and Damon tell Stefan, she gets the feeling that he already knew and she doesn’t find that entirely surprising. Stefan was too damn perceptive for his own good and Damon probably told him at some point because it wasn’t exactly a secret that she and Damon have been spending a lot of time together. The younger Salvatore is genuinely happy for the two of them and agrees to be the other half of the whole godparent duo.

Caroline initially has the same reaction as Elena except she adds that she thought Bonnie had just been gaining weight. “I didn’t really want to say anything about it to you because that would have been totally insensitive,” she insists. The blonde vampire also tells Damon that she better treat her best friend better than he had treated her or else.

Her father doesn’t take the news very well at all and Bonnie ends up deciding that Damon could compel him after all. It was taking the easy way out, but after everything she had done to save people and stop Klaus, she figures that she’s allowed a freebie or two.

The moving goes relatively quick even though none of her friends let her lift a single box.

“I’m pregnant, not disabled,” she complains. She complains with a smile and a hand resting on her expanding belly, though, because she feels so lucky to have these people in her life.

Later on, she finds that her stuff has been moved into Damon’s bedroom. When she questions it, he shrugs and tells her she can go find her own bedroom if she wanted to. She considers it, but thinks that maybe she’ll like having him right next to her at night so she can wake him up and force him to go satisfy and food cravings without even having to get out of bed.

When she wakes a grumbling Damon up in the middle of that night to get her pickles and peanut butter or face her aneurysms, she decides that she was right.

 

**Month 6:**

“We are _not_ naming him ‘Damon Jr.’,” Bonnie says very matter-of-factly, flipping through a book of baby names.

A few weeks ago, Bonnie and Damon had gone in for an ultrasound and besides finding out that the baby was perfectly healthy, they also found out that he was going to be a boy. This prompted Bonnie to finally start looking into names, which began the current argument.

“Why not?” Damon asks. He’s sitting closely next to her, lazily looking at the book. “It’s a good name.”

“No, it’s not,” she snorts.

“Yeah, and what do you want to name him?”

“I don’t know,” she replies with a shrug. “I want it to have a special meaning…what was your father’s name?”

“We are _not_ naming him after my father,” Damon replies firmly.

The tone of his voice causes Bonnie to look up from her book and upon seeings his expression, she knows not to ask anything further.

“Okay,” she says softly with a nod.

In the end, neither of them is able to agree on a name and they decide to just figure it out later.

Later that night, she feels a small, strange fluttering in her stomach and for a wild second she’s worried that something’s wrong, but then she realizes that it’s the baby moving.

Excitedly, she shakes a sleeping Damon awake who begins to grumble about how if she really wants pickles and ice cream, she should get up and get it her own damn self for once instead of waking him up. So, naturally, she literally slaps him awake.

“He’s moving,” she says with a huge smile on her face. “I can feel the baby moving.”

She reaches over to grab his hand and places it on her stomach. For a moment all is still and silent until she feels more fluttering. Her smile grows impossibly wider when she sees a look of wonderment cross Damon’s face.

She starts to think that maybe she’s actually falling in love with him.

 

**Month 7**

Elena happily hosts a baby-shower at her house. Well, in all actuality, it’s really just a get-together between her, Elena, and Caroline.

Elena had made a cake and Caroline had decorated the house (despite that Bonnie had told her it was a ridiculous thing to do since it was just the three of them).

Caroline gives her the cutest baby clothes she’s ever seen and judging by the immense number of them and the designer labels, she thinks Tyler footed the bill. Elena gives her more practical things like baby bottles.

She arrives back at the Salvatore boarding house—her home now—with a smile on her face.

That night, she lies on an over-cushioned couch in front of a fire place, her back supported by a pillow as she reads one of her pregnancy books. Damon walks in, picks her legs up so he can sit down and then places them in his lap.

“Your ankles are swollen,” he observes. He then begins to softly kneed at the inflamed flesh.

“You don’t need to tell me that,” she replies as she sinks lower into the sofa cushions a lazy smile on her face.

She watches his face, which has a contemplative look on it as he stares at her stomach, hands still working on her sore ankles and she thinks back to the earlier days of her pregnancy when she asked him why he was doing so much.

He had shrugged and asked if she didn’t want him around. She had just shook her head and told him that she really did appreciate and just let the matter drop after that.

“Did you ever think about having children?” she asks him suddenly. “Y’know, before you were turned into a vampire.”

He looks at her with a small look of surprise that’s quickly wiped away by his usual poker face.

“It was the 1860s and I was the first-born son. It was kind of expected of me,” he replies simply. “It wasn’t something I ever really cared about all that much, so it was never really a big loss for me when I became a vampire.”

“And now?” she prompts.

“I’m starting to get used to the idea.”

Bonnie’s lips quirked upwards at that slightly. Some women would have gotten offended at that statement, but she knows that with Damon it’s his actions that count, not his words. He got up at all times of the day and night to satisfy her food cravings, he tried to soothe her sore ankles, and above all else he was _there_ for her.

Despite the third trimester belly between him, she somehow manages to sit up and pull him closer to press her lips against his.

 

**Month 8**

She goes into labor a month early, causing mass chaos.

Elena and Caroline are paying her a visit at the Salvatore boarding house for breakfast when she starts to feel uncomfortable pains. She tries to brush it off, Braxton Hicks contractions until she remembers that those were supposed to be painless.

“Guys,” she says quietly. “I think I’m in labor.”

Caroline automatically starts to freak out while Elena snaps into caretaker mode. She has Caroline go to quickly pack Bonnie an overnight bag while she tries to get ahold of Damon on his cell.

“Elena, I can’t be in labor,” she whimpers as another contraction hits her. “He’s a month too soon!”

“He inherited Damon’s patience,” Elena jokes, trying to soothe her friend’s fears as she helps her into the car.

Damon arrives at the hospital the second she’s being wheeled into a delivery room. She finds herself laughing at the ridiculous sight of him wearing scrubs, but is cut short by another contraction.

He holds her hand the entire time and she thinks it’s a good thing she’s not physically strong because she probably would have broken his hand. He doesn’t even get upset when she threatens to set him on fire, which the doctor and nurses find highly amusing until he points out that she’s already done that before.

After roughly fourteen hours of labor, she finally gives birth to a healthy baby boy.

When she sees Damon holding their son for the first time, she thinks that she’s the luckiest woman in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Month 1:**

Damon knows exactly what he’s doing the entire time, but he doesn’t stop it. He’s always been reckless and self-destructive like that.

If confronted, he’ll say that she’s the one who started it and it would have been true.

The others had already gone home at that point (or in Elena and Stefan’s case, gone upstairs) and all that is left is a very drunken Bonnie and he gets stuck dealing with her.

Even though he has never voiced it and probably never will, he has come to kind of sort of like the little witch…once they both finally got over their murderous intentions towards each other.

He was going to drag her into a bedroom and let her sleep it off there simply because he didn’t feel like playing designated driver and he wasn’t about to let her even attempt to drive. Instead she gives him one of her sweet little smiles and presses her full lips against his.

She tastes like alcohol and magic with a hint of cinnamon thrown somewhere in there.

The clothes start coming off and decides that he’s not going to stop this because he wants it.

He still hasn’t entirely lost his feelings towards Elena, but he has come to terms with the fact that she and Stefan were simply inseparable.

So, he decides that he’s going to spend the night with Bonnie in his arms, her small, lithe body wrapped around him.

He almost regrets the fact that this will destroy whatever tentative friendship they had begun to build…not to mention that the morning would filled with aneurisms and fire that would eventually conclude in his death. But, damn, what a way to go.

In the morning, the pain he’s expecting doesn’t come.

She’s a little confused at first, but they eventually get dressed in silence and she leaves.

He almost chases her down even though he doesn’t even have the slightest clue of what to tell her. He doesn’t, though.

He’s always been reckless and self-destructive and he knows that that will probably never change.

 

**Month 2:**

Something was off about the little witch. He thinks that anyone with half a brain could spot it a mile away, but then he remembers that he’s mostly surrounded by idiots who don’t know anything.

The answer hits him when he realizes he keeps hearing a tiny heartbeat whenever the witch is around.

It doesn’t make any sense at all because it’s simply not possible. It’s a given fact that vampires _cannot_ reproduce. He doesn’t care that vampires aren’t even technically supposed to exist in the first place. He just knows that they _do NOT_ have offspring.

However, there’s no denying that tiny heartbeat that’s slightly out of sync with Bonnie’s stronger one and he knows that she hasn’t been with another man since that drunken night she spent with him.

He’s torn between running away screaming even though that would compromise his huge, masculine ego because, seriously, who could ever picture Damon Salvatore as a father?

He doesn’t even remotely _like_ children.

He wonders if the witch has any clue, but he decides that he’s not going to spoil the surprise for her. **  
**

**  
**

**Month 3:  
**

Damon notices the small bump slowly forming on her previously flat stomach. It was mostly unnoticeable if one wasn’t paying specific attention to it like he was.

He figures she must know by now and wonders why she hasn’t said anything to him.

He starts to wonder if she simply doesn’t plan on ever telling him. It would certainly let him off the hook.

Yet, strangely enough, he feels a tad bit offended by the thought. He likes to think that he has formed some sort of strange, albeit slightly demented friendship with the Bennett witch, and as much as he hates to admit it, the idea that she doesn’t trust him enough to let him know he is going to be a father hurts a little bit.

She finally comes clean one night during one of their many post-Klaus get together.

He had expected some sort of elaborate speech, but instead she blurts it all out in one breath. He always has appreciated the Band-Aid approach.

Damon doesn’t know what else to tell her except for something along the lines of, “I know.” And then he goes on to talk about that itty bitty heartbeat that’s slightly out of synch with her own, and really, he thinks that it’s all pretty lame _especially_ for him because he was the king of clever responses.

She doesn’t ask why he never brought it up and he doesn’t ask why she didn’t say something sooner. Their relationship had always been way too complicated to really get into the messy details.

The idea of being a father still makes him want to run for the hills, but he’s not so much of an asshole that he would abandon Bonnie like that. Once upon a time he would have, but he’s changed… _they_ have changed.

 

**Month 4:  
**

It’s become a habit to check up on her every night because even though she was a witch that could take care of herself, he was still paranoid. Plus, she was far more tolerable than the Stefan and Elena love fest that went on non-stop at home.

Stefan has also confronted him about the pregnancy. Damon could see the lecture coming a mile away and, as usual, no amount of snarkiness would make the broody vampire shut up.

“I will say that I’m surprised at how responsibly you’re being about all this,” Stefan tells him.

Damon rolls his eyes, only slightly offended. “Have you already run off and told Elena?”

“I think that’s for you and Bonnie to do.” And her mercifully leaves the entire conversation at that.

He begins to toy with the idea of having Bonnie move in with him. It made plenty of sense and he figures it would happen sooner or later because they were going to be having a child together.

“Move in with me,” he tells her one night while she’s watching some unbearable reality show.

“Why?” He’s not sure whether he should feel offended or not that she’s not even really listening to him.

He offers the most practical explanation: there’s more than enough space for a baby and he sure as hell wasn’t moving in with her and her father.

“My father doesn’t even know, yet,” she replies, still not looking at him.

He knows that it’s not just her father she hasn’t told. She hasn’t told _anyone_ besides him yet. He honestly doesn’t care whether she tells anyone or not. He has a feeling that he’s probably in for more lectures from Elena and vampire Barbie.

He gives her the most obvious answer her problem with her father: compulsion. As expected, she’s not exactly receptive to that idea (total understatement there), but he doesn’t exactly see what the big deal is. It’s not like her father is ever home, anyway.

But, he lets it drop, knowing she’ll come around eventually because there really wasn’t any other options (according to him, anyway).

Instead, he decides to gross her out by turning the TV to some disturbingly gory show. He can’t help but smirk slight as she hits him and runs to the bathroom.

As horrible as it was, it was one of his favorite ways to end an argument.

 

**Month 5:  
**

He pesters her so much that she finally agrees to move in with him.

Before, she decides to let the world know that she’s pregnant. He wishes he had been given some sort of warning when she tells Elena and Caroline so he would have known to temporarily go far, far away. Because, really, he has much better things to do than have to put up with Elena’s looks of happiness and hope and Caroline’s empty threats.

Bonnie had told him weeks ago that she wanted Stefan and Elena to be the baby’s godparents. He had rolled his eyes at her because it was sort of a ‘no duh’. Even though hell would have to freeze over before admits it aloud, there was no one that Damon would trust more with his child than Stefan.

There’s so much joy and happiness going around that he wishes he could find it sickening, but somehow he doesn’t. He does take great joy in compelling Bonnie’s father when the man doesn’t take the news well, though.

Moving Bonnie’s stuff goes smoothly even though she continuously complains about how no one will let her lift a single thing.

Any other girl would have been happy to sit there and not have to do any other work, but Bonnie has never been just any other girl. He’s always liked that about her.

When she questions him about them sharing a room, he plays it cool and tells her to go find another room if she’s not happy (even though he very, very secretly doesn’t want her to).

She shrugs it off and decides to leave things as they are and begins to talk about putting together a nursery.

Later that night, she wakes him up to force him to go satisfy some obnoxious and disturbing food craving of hers and even though he acts grumpy about it, he surprisingly doesn’t mind that much.

 

**Month 6:**

The first time he goes to the doctor’s with Bonnie, he finds out that they’re going to have a boy. He also gets to see an ultrasound and when he tells Bonnie.

“It looks like an alien,” he tells her. Her green eyes narrow into a glare even though she’s obviously trying not to laugh. “He must get that from your side.” She smacks him on the arm even though she starts to giggle.

Thankfully he has had yet to experience the infamous mood swings because he has a feeling that Bonnie would have no qualms setting him on fire or continuously aneurism him. Not to mention he would have no clue how to deal with a crying Bonnie either.

They begin to build a nursery in the spare bedroom right across the hall.

Originally, Bonnie wanted to convert their closest into a nursery so they could be as close to the baby as possible just in case they needed to get to him right away for whatever reason, but Damon promptly told her that that was ridiculous and not happening.  He also took the time to reassure that he could to the baby fast enough if ever necessary.

Despite her protests, he mostly hires people to set things up. Bonnie wants the room painted a light powder blue, but she can’t be around the paint fumes (the baby was already going to be screwed up with him as a parent…no need to make things worse) and he sure as hell isn’t going to try to figure out how to put a damn crib together.

They also start to argue over baby names.

“We are _not_ naming him Damon Jr.,” she insists as she flips through a book of baby names.

“Why not?” he responds. “It’s a good name.” He’s mostly teasing her…he doesn’t actually want the baby to be named after him. There was only room enough for one Damon in this world.

“No, it’s not,” she snorts, shaking her head.

“Well, what names do you have in mind?”

“I don’t know,” she answers with a shrug. “I want there to be a special meaning to it…what was your father’s name?”

She doesn’t know it, but she’s hit a _very_ sore spot.

He’d be damned if he allowed his child to be named after that bastard. Not to mention Giuseppe was a horrible name and the kid would definitely get made fun of.

“We are _not_ naming him after my father,” he tells her adamantly.

Normally she would argue with him, but he could tell from her facial expression that she knows she hit a sore spot.

“Okay,” she agrees, shutting the book with a snap. “We’ll figure a name out later.”

Later that night, he’s roughly shaken awake by Bonnie and he assumes she wants some sort of disturbing food combination that she’s too lazy to go get herself.

“He’s moving,” she says with a huge smile on her face as she grabs his hand and places it on her rounded belly. “I can feel him moving!”

All is silent, but then he feels a tiny beating sensation against the palm of his hand.

His eyes widen and his mouth parts in surprise and he knows he must look like an idiot, but he’s suddenly very much aware at the fact that there is a tiny life growing inside her. A little life that was half him and half Bonnie.

He was actually going to be a father.

 

**Month 7:  
**

The nursery finally gets finished and Damon realizes that there’s only about two months left to the pregnancy.

He’s gotten used to having Bonnie around and he sometimes finds himself smiling when she stands in front of the nursery’s open doorway, a hand over her still-expanding stomach and a wistful smile on her face. He wipes that smile quickly off his face before she notices it. He had a reputation to maintain, after all.

She has a “baby shower” with Caroline and Elena and he comes home to find her reclined on the couch, reading one of her many pregnancy books with a pillow behind her to support her back.

He lifts her legs to sit down on the couch and then places them in her lap. He sees that her ankles are swollen and it makes him think all the way back to 1847 when his mother was pregnant with Stefan. She would always complain how sore and swollen her ankles were.

“Your ankles are swollen,” he tells her as he begins to carefully massage the inflamed flesh.

“You don’t need to tell me that,” she replies dryly as she sinks lower into the sofa cushions.

“Did you ever think about having children?” She asks him suddenly after a few moments of silence. “Y’know, before you were turned into a vampire?”

He looks at her in surprise before quickly masking it. He definitely wasn’t expecting that question.

He simply tells her the truth.

"It was the 1860s and I was the first-born son. It was kind of expected of me," he replies simply. "It wasn't something I ever really cared about all that much, so it was never really a big loss for me when I became a vampire."

“And now?” she probes.

He doesn’t know how to respond to that, so he just tells her, “I’m getting used to the idea.”

She gives him a small smile and with more dexterity than he expected from her and her third trimester belly, she manages to sit up and pull him close to press her lips firmly against.

He suddenly realizes how he’s been more content in these past few months than he has been in a long time.

 

**Month 8:  
**

Damon is out pilfering blood bags from a hospital the next county over when he receives a frantic call from Elena, telling him Bonnie has gone into labor.

Embarrassingly enough, he thinks he has a small heart attack because the baby’s a month to soon. Then again, it’s not like he knew how a vampire-witch pregnancy worked because it’s never ever happened before. It wasn’t _supposed_ to happen. For all he knows, this could all just be…normal (for lack of a better word).

He meets Bonnie at the hospital and can’t even find himself to be annoyed that she laughs when she sees him dressed in scrubs….mostly because she ends up yelling out in pain when a contraction hits her.

He’s seen Bonnie withstand a lot of pain with only just a small whimper or two, but apparently nothing was a match for childbirth, judging by all her screaming that keeps making him uncomfortable.

He’s also seen a lot of disturbing and gory things in his life, some of those things perpetrated by himself, but childbirth was especially gross.

He’s not even surprised when Bonnie starts threatening to set him on fire. He just decides to take it as a sign that she was going to be alright. It’s also a good thing she didn’t have superhuman strength because he was sure the bones in his hand would have been ground to dust by now.

After fourteen hours of absolute hell (because whoever called childbirth a miracle was a total liar), a tiny baby is placed into his arms.

For a second Damon thinks he might actually be physically sick (even though he’s a vampire and that’s technically impossible) because he’s actually responsible for this tiny little thing that he could easily harm just by holding him the wrong way.

But when he looks over at Bonnie and sees her tearfully exhausted smile, he thinks that everything might actually be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Naming a baby shouldn't be so hard, yet somehow it is.

They'd discussed baby names while she was still pregnant, but after she'd stupidly brought Damon's father into the conversation, the matter had dropped and never been brought up again. Until now.

"We could just come up with a baby name later," Damon suggests to Bonnie who was still in the hospital the day after giving birth. She gave him a look, letting him know that she thought he was being an idiot.

"Damon, we've had  _months_  to think up a name and we can't just leave the hospital without a name. Not to mention, in Virginia, you're required to fill out a birth certificate within seven days after giving birth." She doesn't mention the judgmental looks from some of the staff. Not that it's really any business of theirs. Naming children is a very delicate process.

When he opens his mouth up to speak again, she cuts him off. "And, no, you're not going to compel people to get that deadline taken care of because it's only going to cause problems later on. We are getting this done before the baby and I are discharged."

Damon just rolls his eyes at her and perches on the edge of her bed, near the bassinet where the baby lay. His eyes are still that hazy blue that all babies are born with and Damon wonders if he'll end up with his eyes or Bonnie's eyes. The baby had the same facial structure as him, but everything else was Bonnie's...almost like the perfect mix of the two of them.

_He's gonna be a lady killer,_ Damon thinks. And if he dared say that aloud, Bonnie would surely give him  _the look_ and declare that he better not mean that in the literal sense.

"What about Alexander?" Bonnie asks, breaking him out of his reverie. "That was my grandfather's name."

_Alexander._ He mentally rolls the name on his tongue, testing it out. It isn't a bad name. Maybe a tad too common for his tastes, but there's always worse names out there.

"I like it," he decides finally. Bonnie flashes him a smile that lights up her whole face and he feels a strange sensation jolt through him.

"And for a middle name…Damon."

"What?" he asks.

"Damon. I mean, I want his middle name to be Damon," Bonnie clarifies. He smile widens even more and he thinks it might actually be brighter than the sun.

He wishes he had some smart response, but he finds that he's a little choked up. Even more, he doesn't even feel bothered by the notion that he's become soft.

They get the birth certificate filled out later that afternoon before Bonnie is discharged from the hospital along with the baby. The doctor had wanted to keep the baby another day since he was a month early, but Bonnie insisted on taking him home since, thankfully, he was perfectly healthy.

"Alexander Damon Bennett-Salvatore," Bonnie coos and Damon laughs a little because a name that long sounded so pretentious just as he's sure the kid will be someday. She straps the baby into a car seat in the back of his vintage Camaro with Damon simply looking on because the car seat looks way too complicated. The Camaro isn't exactly the most sensible car to have with a baby, but hell would freeze over before he gave it up and he refuses to be caught dead (or in his case undead) driving Bonnie's Prius.

Damon feels his lips quirk up at the combination of their last name. They had always made a good team.

* * *

Babies were hard work. There's definitely no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

Bonnie can't even remember what a full night's sleep is like and she's fairly positive that the dark circles around her eyes that could make people mistake her for a raccoon were never going to fade.

Still, she loves her little boy more than she's ever loved anything in the world and she knows that Damon feels the same way even if he doesn't necessarily verbalize it like she does.

Both Bonnie and Damon wonder how they are supposed to figure out the tricks of a vampire-witch hybrid baby (Will he have magical powers? Does he need blood?), but so far little Alex hasn't exhibited anything out of the ordinary.

After a few weeks, Damon can see Bonnie's on the verge of a break down.

Some nights the baby would cry and absolutely nothing would soothe him. It's plain as day that those nights made Bonnie feel like a failure and he knows how hard she's trying to be better than her own parents were (and that's without taking into consideration the ridiculous amount of parenting books she has). He feels the same way.

He all but pushes her out the door to spend some time with Caroline and Elena because he has a feeling that if she does snap, he'd be the one feeling the brunt of it. And he knows firsthand that a pissed off Bonnie Bennett is unpleasant (and that's the understatement of the century).

He can see that she's hesitant, probably feeling some separation anxiety but he assures her that everything will be fine.

"Besides, Stefan's here," Damon adds. "Which means I get to stick him with any and all diaper duty.

That makes Bonnie laugh a little.

"It's not that I don't trust you," She says quickly. "You're a good father," if his heart was still functional, it would have skipped a bit, "I've just haven't really been apart from him…"

"It'll just be a couple of hours and it's usually his nap time right now, so he'll be out for most of it and you can always come back home."

She looks at the baby, still considering it even though Caroline and Elena are probably getting impatient. "Okay, I'm going to go now," she decides nodding and slinging her purse over her shoulder. She moves closer to Damon who's currently holding little Alex in his arms.

"See you soon, baby," she says, kissing the top of the little boys' head.

"Have fun," Damon says and he presses a kiss to her cheek. For a moment Bonnie looks taken aback, but then she smiles softly and says a goodbye before heading out the door where Caroline and Elena are waiting for her.

Damon can't even find it in himself to be bothered by how… _domestic_ he's become.

"I'm not sure I'll ever get used to this," Stefan says when Damon enters the room, baby monitor in hand.

"Get used to what?" Damon asks, going to pour himself a drink. Bonnie would have his head if she knew that he's drinking while he's supposed to be watching the baby (even if a drink or two doesn't get him drunk), but as long as Stefan's big mouth doesn't blab, he's in the clear.

"You…being a father." Damon just gives him a look, but doesn't bother to respond. "Even after seeing how you were with Bonnie, I still didn't know what to expect when the baby actually came. I have to say, I'm impressed."

"Glad I have your approval," Damon replies dryly, taking a healthy sip of bourbon.

"What I'm trying to say Damon is that you're a good father." He looks at Stefan and shrugs it off, but he's secretly happy than anything that both Bonnie and Stefan think that he's a good father. It meant that for once he's actually been doing something right.

"I have something for you," Stefan says, pulling a small box out of his pocket.

"Jewelry? Oh, Stefan, you shouldn't have," Damon replied mockingly, placing a hand over his heart. "What would Elena think?"

"Just open it," Stefan replies, rolling his eyes.

Damon shrugs and when he opens the box he sees a ring that he'd recognize anywhere nestled inside.

"Our mother's wedding ring," he says, carefully taking it out to look closer at it.

"I've had it for years," Stefan says. "I've seen you with Bonnie and your son. I don't know if you've ever even thought about tying the knot or anything, but um, it's yours."

Honestly, Damon has thought about it before. He just can't decide whether to take that next step or not.

"You're not going to give it to Elena?"

"Just take it, Damon."

"Thank you, Stefan," Damon says and he really does mean it. His parent's marriage may not have been the happiest, but his mother loved that ring and he thinks Bonnie would too (if he does propose, that is).

He can see the surprise on Stefan's face and he knows it's because he never really thanks anyone for anything (Bonnie being the only exception). It makes him realize just how much he's changed and it still doesn't bother him.

* * *

"So, how's the life of a mother treating you?" Asks Caroline, who was happily diving into a large salad.

"Caroline, you come over to see me and Alex at least twice a week. Sometimes more," Bonnie replies dryly. Elena just gives them a small smile and shakes her head.

"Well, I don't know! Maybe something's happened since the last time I've seen you!"

"Nope," Bonnie says with a shrug. "Same old, same old. Sleepless nights, taking care of a baby, wondering if he's going to start having vampire or witch abilities or both and if someone's going to start coming after him because he's technically a hybrid…the usual."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elena asks, concern showing in her brown eyes.

"I just…sometimes I wonder if I'm a good mother," Bonnie tells them, picking at her food.

"What? Of course you are!" Caroline exclaims through a mouthful of lettuce.

"Bonnie, you've only been at it for a few weeks." She reaches out, resting a hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "Of course you're going to make some mistakes, but I've seen you with Alex and you're a wonderful mother."

"Yeah," Caroline says, waving her fork around for emphasis. "And besides, you have Damon and—I never thought I'd ever say this because, well, it's  _Damon_ —but he's been with you every step of the way and he's actually been helpful."

"Speaking of which," Elena says, a mischievous twinkle in her brown eyes. "What is the deal with you and Damon?"

Bonnie quickly swallows the sip of ice tea that was in her mouth before she chokes on it. "What?"

"Well, you guys have a baby and you share a bedroom, so are you actually official?" Caroline asks.

"Oh, uhm, I don't know. We're just…us."

"'Us'? What does that mean? Don't tell me he can resist you! I mean, look how ginormous your boobs got after having a baby!" Caroline all but screeched for the world to hear.

"Caroline," Bonnie hissed, scrunching in her seat and crossing her arms in front of her in a poor attempt to hide her breasts. "I'm breastfeeding a baby. That's why my boobs got big. It's not like  _that_ between me and Damon _."_

"Well, you guys have a baby, so clearly it has a to be at least a little bit like  _that,_ " Caroline replies, giving her a look. But…" the blonde vampire hesitates, biting her lower lip slightly. "Damon's treating you okay, right? I mean, I can see that he's changed from when he…well, you know…but I just want to make sure."

Bonnie and Elena look at Caroline slightly surprised. While she's never missed her chance to rag and Damon (and she has every reason to do so), but she never really mentions what he did to her.

"You know I haven't forgotten, right? What he did to you?" Bonnie asks, scooting closer to Caroline. "I don't want you to think that I'm okay with it."

"No, I know. Like I said, he's changed for the better," Caroline says. "Besides, I know you put him in his place," she says with a bit of a smirk.

"If you ever want me to give him an aneurism, just let me know," Bonnie replies with a grin.

The three girls burst into laughter.

* * *

"You know, sometimes I feel really incompetent," Bonnie says quietly later on that night when they're lying side by side in bed. She knows she's about to lay out her deepest darkest fears in front of him, but since Alex is his son too, she thinks that maybe he'd understand better than Caroline and Elena could. "I don't feel like I'm good enough."

Damon thinks she's referring to being a parent, but he also wonders if she also means in general. She's never really been anyone's number one…hell, sometimes not even their number two. If anyone can commiserate with the feeling of anyone always being in last place it's Damon.

"You are," he says as he turns on his side to face her. She's lying on her back, staring at the ceiling. He cups her cheek to turn her face towards him and brushes dark curls of hair out of her face. "You're more than good enough."

She just looks at him for a moment as if she's searching for something in his eyes.

"What if they come after him?" Bonnie asks. Her chin quivers slightly and he wonders for a moment if she's going to start crying.

"Who?" He asks, eyebrows furrowing. He feels his body tensing up and he wonders if something happened to make Bonnie ask this.

"I don't know. Some witches, I guess or some sort of fucked up supernatural sort of thing. Alex is technically a hybrid and you know…" she trails off.

_Oh._

"He hasn't shown signs of anything supernatural. Witch, vampire, or otherwise, but  _if_ it happens and  _if_ anyone decides to come after him, we  _will_  find a way to deal with it and if anyone would be able to protect him, it's  _you_ ," he assures her. "You're kind of a badass witch," he adds with a smile.

She doesn't look so convinced and he's not sure what else he can do. Reassurance has never been his strong suit. Without really thinking about it, he pulls her into his arms. Her body stiffens at first, but then she slowly relaxes.

It doesn't take her long to fall asleep. As he looks down at her petite body, it strikes him how young she really is. She had graduated high school when she wasn't quite three months pregnant, but never mentioned college. He knows that Caroline and Elena plan on enrolling in a community college in the spring, having decided to take a short break before diving into college.

It makes him realize that while he knows things no one else does like her deepest fears, there's still so many things that he doesn't have a clue about. He's pretty sure that she planned on sticking around even if it is just for their son, but he has no idea what she wants for the future.

They've shared some kisses here and there but never really talk about their relationship or if they even have one, which he knows would be a stupid question because they share a home, a room, a bed (even if all they do is sleep), and most importantly a  _child._

He begins to stroke the dark curls of hair that keep her face hidden from him and he thinks about the ring Stefan gave him that's currently sitting in his nightstand and he finds that he hopes he'll always be a part of her plans.

* * *

Damon wonders if that night should have changed something between them because strangely things didn't feel any different.

Then it hits him that it's okay. Because they've grown so comfortable with each other and that's just how things were.

He realizes that he's been heads over heels for Bonnie even before she got pregnant.

He's becoming a little fixated on the ring that's still sitting in the top drawer of his nightstand. He thinks he actually will ask Bonnie to marry him. He just has to work up the nerve to actually do so and then maybe say several prayers that she'll actually say yes.

* * *

At about five months old, Alex begins to start teething and he decides that his favorite thing to chew on are Damon's fingers.

Bonnie tells him that he doesn't know which is worse; Alex's penchant for pulling on her hair and earrings or seeing him chewing at Damon's fingers.

He honestly doesn't mind all that much. Sure, it's a little irritating, but it's not like it actually hurts and even if it did it isn't like he wouldn't heal right away.

"You shouldn't let him do that," Bonnie tells him, pulling his fingers away from the baby and offering him a teething ring. At first Alex looks disgruntled, but when it becomes clear that his favorite teething toy isn't come back, he starts chewing on the teething ring. "It'll only encourage him to bite others and let me tell you, that's not so pleasant when I'm trying to nurse him."

"It'd be such a shame if he hurt the goods," Damon replies, not bothering to hide his appreciative glance. Bonnie feels her face heat up, but she just rolls her eyes and playfully slaps him on the shoulder.

"You know, teething means he's probably going to say his first word soon," Bonnie tells him, recalling what she's read in a book about development that she's bought.

And thus begins their competition to get Alex to call them first.

"Mama," Bonnie whispers, hovering over his crib one afternoon as she tries to put him down for a nap. "Can you say 'Mama'?"

"Nope," Damon says from the doorway. "Because he's obviously waiting to call me 'Dada' first."

Bonnie almost laughs at hearing Damon say 'Dada' because, even with a baby, words like that just didn't come from him. Hearing Damon's voice only makes Alex more awake and he starts to fuss, so she quickly works on trying to settle him back down.

"Mada," Alex says happily.

Bonnie and Damon both look at him.

"Did he just…" Damon trails off.

"I don't know if he was trying to say 'mother' or if he was combining 'mama' and 'dada'," Bonnie says with a small laugh, looking down at the little boy almost wondrously.

Damon definitely decides that he likes the idea of him combining the words 'mama' and 'dada'. Like he and Bonnie are just meant to be a team, a combination,  _together._

He cups Bonnie's cheeks and brings her in for a deep kiss.

* * *

When he's a little less than ten months old, Alex begins to learn how to pull himself up and take little steps, using furniture for leverage.

Bonnie's worried about what sort of mischief he'll get into, so she makes sure there's a careful eye on him at all times.

She finally decided to enroll in the same community college that Elena and Caroline were attending.

"I don't really know what I want to major in," she tells him as she looks over the different classes that are offered. "But I think it's a good idea to give the college thing a try and see what happens. I don't want to enroll in too many classes because of Alex."

So, Bonnie starts off with a small handful and general education classes and while she's away, it's up to Damon to keep an eye on Alex, which was much easier said than done.

For a kid that's not even a year old and just learning how to walk, he can be quite the handful.

And of course it would happen on Damon's watch that Alex took a little fall and hit his head on the edge of a coffee table.

He shoots up fast and gets to his son, swearing up a storm and he knows Bonnie will have his head for this, but right now he's more worried about his son because didn't babies have soft spots or something? Or do they grow out of it by now?

He quickly picks up the screaming boy and nearly has a heart attack when he sees the blood and quickly wipes it away to assess the damage.

To his surprise, the cut right above his eyebrow was already knitting back together, leaving his brown skin smooth and unblemished. He'd never known that the little boy had even gotten hurt if it wasn't for the blood.

Damon's relieved that Alex isn't actually hurt, but he's a little apprehensive about this new ability. He's known that sooner or later his son would eventually begin to show some sort of supernatural ability (because with a vampire and a super powerful witch for parents how could he not?), but he thinks about what Bonnie said the first night she fell asleep when he was holding her.

If Alex's powers grew and began to attract some unpleasant things…

He becomes adamant about what he told Bonnie that one night. They would find a way to deal with it if it happened because it's their son and they'd do anything for him.

When Bonnie comes home that afternoon, he sits her down on the couch explains to her what happens and he sees that same fear and worry in her eyes that were there when she shared her fears with him.

"I told you," Damon says, "That if this happened we'll find a way to deal with it.  _And we will._ "

She looks down at the little boy she's holding in her lap. He looks like any other child, happy and squirming to get out of her arms and on the move again. She presses a kiss to the top of his head before looking at the father of her child

"We will," she repeats before pressing a soft kiss to Damon's lips.

* * *

Before either Damon or Bonnie really knows what hits them, Alex's first birthday comes.

"We did it," Bonnie says, turning to him with a smile. "We actually lasted a whole year as parents."

"Just seventeen more to go," Damon replies, nodding. "Then we can kick him out."

She laughs and playfully slaps him on the shoulder.

"I'm going to go get him ready for the party," she says and then leaves the room.

Damon waits till the door closes behind her before he digs in the nightstand for the ring Stefan gave him.

Today is the day he's finally going to ask Bonnie to marry him.

He's not going to lie; he's nervous as hell about it. He knows that Bonnie would never leave him and he would never leave her, but they've never really discussed just where they stand in their relationship.

He stands in the doorway of the nursery, watching as Bonnie gets their son ready for his first birthday party. She's talking to Alex non-stop, telling him what a handsome little boy he is.

He feels the smile spreading across his face and that comforting warmth that happens every time he sees Bonnie and their son and suddenly he's not so nervous anymore. Even if Bonnie says no, it will still be okay because they would still be a family.

About halfway through the party, when Alex is happily situated with a piece of cake in front of him, Damon pulls Bonnie into the kitchen, away from everyone else.

"Bonnie," he pauses for a minute. He had thought about what he wanted to say thousands of times, yet somehow it all seems to escape him when he looks into those bright green eyes of hers, the same eyes that their son has. He pulls the ring out of his pocket and drops down to one knee. "Marry me?"

Her eyes widen and her mouth drops open a little because she certainly hadn't been expecting that. "What?"

"I love you." A pause. "Will you marry me?"

She's completely dumbfounded and at a loss for words, but manages to quickly nod.

He barely manages to slide the ring on her finger before she grabs the fabric of his shirt around the shoulders and pulls him up so she can press her lips against his.

Caroline, obviously having heard Damon propose, chooses that exact moment to walk in squealing and clapping her hands and talking about how she's going to plan that best wedding  _ever._ Stefan and Elena, both smiling brightly, follow shortly, Elena holding Alex in her arms, cake smeared all over his face

Watching his now fiancé take their son from Elena, laughing at little at the mess all over his face, Damon's utterly amazed at how well things have turned out.

They both know that there are plenty of struggles to come, but for now they are content with the peace that they found and the life that they were still building for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
